The present invention relates generally to processes used to diagnose and repair a vehicle, and more particularly to a process of quickly diagnosing a vehicle and obtaining information to ultimately repair the vehicle based on the diagnosis.
It is widely understood that vehicle care and repair can be costly. In order to mitigate the cost of vehicle care and repair, drivers often choose to fix their vehicle by themselves, performing as much maintenance as possible. However, more serious vehicle problems often must be fixed by a professional mechanic, leaving the vehicle owner to the mercy of the mechanic's repair schedule. Also, the vehicle owner is further inconvenienced because they are left without a vehicle during the repair. Thus, it is understood that there is a need to mitigate the cost and inconvenience involved in vehicle care and repair.
In addition, operation of an automotive care facility providing automotive parts and/or services (parts/services facility) can be challenging. For instance, customers desire to have their repairs completed as soon as possible; however, limited labor resources and repair space cause repair schedules to be tight. Also, since these facilities are in a competitive market, significant advertising is generated to ensure the success of the facility, but some types of advertising can be deceptively ineffective. Finally, instead of working at what they do best—repairing vehicles—mechanics often are required to spend time record keeping and helping customers with simple transactions, and since repair labor costs are not realized during this time, significant economic losses can result. Thus, it is understood that there is an ongoing need for a more effective method of operating an automotive repair facility.
One avenue of decreasing these costs and inefficiencies for both the driver and mechanic involves the computerized systems currently included on most newer vehicles. A vehicle's computer control system consists of the on-board computer and several related electronic control devices (e.g., sensors, switches, actuators, etc.). The control devices may control various systems and/or subsystems within the vehicle. These electronic control devices send information to the on-board computer related to such parameters as the temperature and density of the outside air, the speed of the engine, the amount of fuel delivered, etc. At the same time, the on-board computer scans for any problems from its sensors. If a problem is detected, the on-board computer stores the problem as a numeric code, referred to as a vehicle trouble signal or fault code, in its memory for later retrieval. In this regard, vehicle trouble signals are codes that identify a particular problem area and are intended as a guide to the proper corrective servicing of the vehicle.
Hand-held or portable code readers or scan tools, also referred to as diagnostic tools, have been utilized to trouble-shoot faults or problems associated with these electronic control units. Such code readers are configured to electronically communicate with the vehicle's on-board computer for accessing stored vehicle trouble signals. When the diagnostic tool receives trouble signals from the on-board computer the trouble signals can be translated to thereby discern the vehicle malfunction.
Thus, with a hand-held diagnostic tool, a vehicle owner can diagnose their vehicle and hopefully effectuate repairs on their own. Such self-reliance can help mitigate the cost and inconvenience of vehicle repair for the vehicle owner. Also, allowing the customer to complete the minor repair tasks leaves the professional mechanic free to complete more involved (and more lucrative) tasks.
Although the use of hand-held diagnostic tools can help both the vehicle owner and the professional mechanic, the tools have not been used to do more than complete the vehicle diagnosis. Thus, it is understood that there is an ongoing need for an process by which these tools are more effectively used. Such a process would reduce the cost and inconvenience of vehicle repair for the vehicle owner, and operation of an automotive care facility would become more efficient.